Assassin's Creed 3: Together
by Becsabillion
Summary: You have been living in the forest with your mother for your whole life. But now she is gone and you are alone..until you meet a hooded stranger in the woods and a whole war is revealed to your eyes. Will you fight by his side or will you leave him to his struggle? I think we all know the answer to that. A ConnorxReader fanfic.


**Hey all! This is an Assassin's Creed 3 Connor x Reader fic that I've already finished but will be putting up in chapters. I don't own anything to do with Assassins Creed, all of that belongs to Ubisoft. Please leave a review and so on and overall, please enjoy! -B c:**

The arrows lightly knocked against each other in the quiver. The sound was much louder in your ear than you would have expected and you jumped slightly, used to the hush of the forest. You remained crouched, your eyes fixed on the doe that was cropping the grass in front of you. You drew back the arrow, lining the shot up, and then you let it loose.

It flew straight to its target and the doe went down. You jumped up excitedly, whisper-yelling "YES!" as you approached the carcass. Kneeling down beside it, you brought out your skinning knife and ran the blade down the creature's side-

_Wait._ Was that a growl?

You froze, remembering what your mother had told you about animals smelling your kills. _"You have to be quick. Skin your prey and get out of there. The hunter must not become the hunted."_ The words from your lessons rang in your head as you turned to see three wolves stalking through the long grass towards you. Slowly, you got to your feet, wielding your knife. The leading wolf growled long and low. They had noticed you now; ignoring the dead deer, they stole through the undergrowth. The sun beat down on their shiny coats, making their shadows black as coal.

_It's a beautiful day to die,_ you thought to yourself, as you stole one last look around you at the vibrant colours of the wood, the perfect blue of the sky. Only a few puffs of cloud floated around. Birds chirped happily in the trees, unaware and uncaring of what was going on below. Tilting your chin up, you told yourself you were going to be defiant to your very last moments.

"Take your best shot!" You called, voice trembling slightly.

The leading wolf leapt. Your knife sank itself deep into the creature's side but it only managed to anger the animal. It yelped and jumped back of reach, growling even more fiercely.

The second wolf leapt but was driven back by your wildly slashing blade. You knew what was coming next; they would learn to adapt to the way you were fighting. You were right.

Two of the wolves leapt at the same time; one was beaten backwards but the other managed to drag you down. The weight that was put on your lungs drove all the breath out of you. The oversized dog snarled down at you, its lips drawn back and yellowing teeth on show. You closed your eyes.

_This is it._

Out of nowhere, the weight was gone, the snarling was gone, and sunshine resumed filtering through your eyelids. Sitting up with a gasp, you looked around wildly. The wolf that had been standing on your chest was lying dead beside you, one of its legs still twitching.

Scrambling to your feet, you saw another wolf struggling in the grip of a hooded person, dressed all in white. The stranger finished off the wolf and turned to confront the last one. You looked around for your bow, spotting it a few feet away. Sprinting towards it, you heard the last desperate yelp from the wolf as it was killed. Notching an arrow, you whirled around and pointed it at the stranger.

Shoving the dead animal away from..him?, the stranger turned to see an arrow pointed at his head. He put his hands up in surrender, saying "Calm down, I am not going to hurt you."

_You're being stupid,_ you said to yourself. Why would he save you from a pack of wolves just to murder you? Still, you tightened your hold on the string.

"I could have just watched you get mauled by some wolves if I wanted you dead," he continued, echoing your thoughts. "Just relax."

Slowly, you lowered the bow until the arrow was pointing at the ground.

"I am not going to hurt you.." Slowly, the man stepped towards you, just a couple of steps, hands still up in surrender.

You opened your mouth as if about to speak when your eye caught the glint of steel sparking from his sleeve. He must have a dagger! Spooked, you turned and ran through the trees. You could hear him chasing you, not far behind. Beginning to get tired, you drew back the bowstring and shot an arrow back in his direction. Knowing you had completely missed, you kept running.

The man slowed down as you ran out of sight, drawing level with your badly aimed arrow. He picked it out of the ground and examined it for a second. His mouth, barely visible under the hood, was smiling. Turning, he walked away into the trees, arrow in hand.


End file.
